Volkswagen Transporter
The Volkswagen Transporter series, also referred to as the Volkswagen Group T platform series, refers to several generations of motor vehicles from Volkswagen Group, starting with the original Volkswagen Type 2. These vehicles are traditionally in the light commercial vehicle sector; and comprise vans, minivans, minibuses, pick-ups, campervans, and other derived vehicles, spanning over 60 years of production from 1950. Throughout their generations, they have generally been available worldwide. Its traditional competitors are the Toyota Hiace and Mercedes-Benz Vito. Though the T1 to T3 generations were named unofficially and retrospectively, the T series is now considered an official Volkswagen Group automotive platform. |format=PDF|work=CSM Worldwide|publisher=Automobil-Produktion.de|date=March 2006|accessdate=17 December 2009}} T1 – Type 2 (1950-1967) Initially derived from the Volkswagen Type 1 (Volkswagen Beetle), the Volkswagen Type 2 (T1) was the first generation of Volkswagen's hugely successful Transporter family. Known informally by enthusiasts as "split screens" or "splitties" due to the front windscreen being split in two. T2 – Type 2 (1967-1979) The Volkswagen T2 platform is basically a cosmetically upgraded T1 (since only one vehicle shares the platform at this point, the distinction is used for both the Volkswagen Type 2 generation and platform), with a Volkswagen Type 4 engine optionally available from 1972 on. This generation was informally known as "bay" (derrived from bay window) or "bread loaf". Flexible-fuel in Brazil (2009-present) As of 2009, a modern T2 with a flexible-fuel engine that runs on any combination of gasoline/petrol and ethanol started manufacturing in Brazil, as the Volkswagen Kombi Total Flex. T3 – Type 2 (1979-1992) The Volkswagen Type 2 (T3), also known as the T25, or Vanagon in the United States, was one of the last new Volkswagen platforms to use an air-cooled engine. The Volkswagen air cooled engine was phased out for a water-cooled boxer engine (still rear mounted) in 1983. T4 – Transporter (1990-2003) The first officially designated "T platform" vehicle, the Volkswagen Transporter (T4) dramatically updated the Volkswagen van line by using a front-mounted, front-wheel drive, water-cooled engine. This model was also available with Synchro four-wheel drive incorporating a viscous coupling and electrically operated rear differential lock. T5 - Transporter (2003-present) The Volkswagen Transporter (T5) is the current variant of the Volkswagen T platform. In North America it is sold in Mexico but not in the United States or Canada. The U.S. market does not receive the T5 range due to it being classed as a light truck, which automatically includes a 25% extra tax (known as the chicken tax) on importation into the US. The Transporter T5 range received a facelift in late 2009. Updated powertrain options include common rail diesel engines, and a world-first usage in a light commercial vehicle of a dual clutch transmission - namely Volkswagen Group's 7-speed Direct-Shift Gearbox (DSG). See also *Hormiga References External links *Volkswagen Group corporate website *Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles corporate website *Papermodel Volkswagen Van T Transporter Transporter Category:Vans Category:Minivans Category:Recreational vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1950 Category:1950s automobiles Category:1960s automobiles Category:1970s automobiles Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Germany